Prom Night
by Lily Hanson
Summary: It's Prom night for the Megaforce Rangers.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This story is fan-made._

_Author's Note: This is not where the Megaforce series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in the order they appear:_

_**No To Date Nights**_

_**The Party Night**_

_**Project Partners**_

_**Megaforce: Lives Behind The Mask**_

Prom wasn't anything Gia imagined it to be. If someone had told her just a month before that she would be at Prom with a boy she really, really liked, she'd have probably hurt them for lying and teasing her. But Prom was finally underway and Gia was on the dance floor, swaying to a slow song with Jake's arms wrapped gently around her. He was the perfect gentleman. He never did anything to make her feel uncomfortable or less than special. He got her drinks when she was thirsty, he held her hand even when they were just talking with their friends, and he even got the DJ to play her favourite song so they could dance to it.

Jake wasn't a great dancer – far from it, actually – but Gia was having a good time. Jake made her laugh, he made her smile, and he made her feel good about herself. When Gia was with him, she knew that everything Cliff had told her was false. Someone could love her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed gently. Jake put his hand on her back and leaned into her.

"Are you okay?"

Gia smiled and nodded her head. He had been asking her that question a lot during the night, and though it was a little annoying, she did like it. She liked knowing he cared about how she was feeling. She liked that he remembered she had been through a lot, especially lately, and that he was willing to go at her speed. He was willing to make sure the night was fun and comfortable for her.

"Yeah."

"You've been keeping up with your therapy, right?" he whispered, knowing she didn't want it to be common knowledge around the school that she was seeing a someone to help her cope with Cliff – even if it was just a couple of phone calls to Serena every week.

"Yes."

"Good."

"You're not going to pry?" Gia asked and looked up at Jake, "Mom, dad, and Emma all try to find out as much as they can."

"Isn't there a confidentiality thing? Besides, I know what happened that night and, to be honest, I don't want to know anymore."

"Good," Gia said, "Because I don't want to talk about it."

Jake breathed in deeply and then shook his head, "You never should have run to him. You never should have given him what he wanted."

"I got that lecture, Jake."

"I would have kept you safe. Cliff would have had to go through me…"

"You, Emma, my parents, Ms. Chesterfield," Gia said and looked up at Jake honestly, "I didn't want that. Cliff wasn't going to stop until he got me. You guys would have all gotten hurt."

Jake could see Gia was getting upset and he didn't want this. He regretted bringing it up. He touched her cheek and smiled.

"It's in the past. You're okay, that's all that matters."

Gia smiled and fell back into Jake's arms, letting him hold her close. It was still a wonder to her how one person could make her feel like there was nothing wrong.

In another corner of the room, Troy and Emma were also dancing slowly. Though Emma was technically at Prom with both Troy and Noah, the blue Ranger insisted he didn't want to dance. He had allowed Troy to be Emma's partner on the dance floor, while he got to sit and eat with Emma during the dinner.

The boys were having a good time. Neither were party motivated but the music wasn't too bad, the food had actually been pretty good, and it was a fun night out with their friends. Emma was also having a good time, and she was glad that Troy and Noah had convinced her to come to Prom with dates, instead of simply tagging along to be of comfort to Gia. However, there was still something on her mind. Something she couldn't shake off. When her relationship with Jordan had gotten serious, and she felt they would be together for a while at least, she had imagined herself going to Prom with him, and having the magical night that Gia was having. She was having a good time, but she was still a little disappointed with the evening.

Troy noticed the look on her face and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Maybe next year."

Emma looked up and then sighed, "Sorry… I'm probably the worst date here…"

"I wouldn't say that," Troy pointed over to a couple sitting at the side of the room, arms crossed and backs turned to each other, "I'd say that's the worst couple and the worst night."

"I just thought I'd be here with Jordan, you know," Emma said. She then looked up at Troy sadly, "I'm sorry. You and Noah did all this for me and all I can think about is my ex…"

"Don't beat yourself up," Troy shook his head. "We know you're still upset over Jordan. Noah and I kind of prepared ourselves for this."

"You prepared?"

"We have other things we can talk about," Troy nodded. He reached into his jacket and pulled out little cards, "Topic changers. First point…"

Troy was interrupted as someone stepped up on stage and tapped the mic, ready to make a speech. The music stopped as all eyes turned to the front.

"Alright, so, like, it's time to announce the Prom King and Queen!" the class president announced while two other students walked up on stage with two crowns: one for the King and one for the Queen. Both looked like they were bought at the dollar store, but Emma didn't care much. She already knew she wasn't going to win.

The class president picked up the King's Crown and the envelope that went with it, which would reveal the name of the King. She opened the envelope, unfolded the paper and then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Noah Carver?"

Noah, who was over by the snack table, spit out his food. Prom King? Him? This had to be a joke. Prom King usually was. Either the students would vote for the least likely person to win, unaware that if too many people were in on the joke it would cause that person to win, or they would vote for whoever was MVP in sports, giving the already self-centered jock a bigger ego than necessary.

"Well, that sucks," the president muttered before she remembered the microphone was right at her mouth. Noah wasn't offended. He agreed.

"Whoo! Go Noah!" Jake was the only one cheering, and the only one genuinely happy that Noah had won. Even though he knew it was just a prank, Noah could now say he had officially been Prom King. No one outside of school needed to know the details.

Noah tugged on the collar of his suit and walked up on stage, nervously accepting his crown. It was placed on his head as Noah looked out at the sea of his classmates. Only Jake was clapping.

Gia, seeing even Noah was uncomfortable with the announcement of Prom King, took one of his hands.

"Alright, well… whatever," the class president rolled her eyes, "We all know Prom Queen is the one that really matters. Hopefully everyone took _that_ seriously."

She grabbed the Queen's Crown and the envelope and opened it slowly, "Gia Moran!"

"Obviously," Gia rolled her eyes and heard the cheers, mostly from the boys. As if the usual rejection wasn't enough for them, they all had to vote for Gia for Prom Queen so that tonight they could try and fail to hook up with the Queen.

"Go on," Jake smiled. "It's just Noah up there. I'll fend off the angry princes."

Gia looked to Jake with a smile and gave him a kiss before walking up on stage to accept her crown. Once it was on her head, music started to play. Noah knew what that meant. He was expected to dance with his Queen. He didn't dance.

"If I can get Jake to look like a civil human when he's dancing, you'll be fine," Gia said and held out her hand to Noah. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away. Too many eyes were watching him and he couldn't just run away from Gia at this moment and leave her on stage by herself. He was sure she didn't like this anymore than he did. "It's just one dance," she reminded him.

So Noah took in a deep breath, took Gia's hand, and let her lead the dance.

On the dance floor, Jake joined Emma and Troy, both of which were a little surprised by the winners. Though Emma knew Gia had been in the running by the rumours going around the school, she had no idea Gia would be dancing with Noah. Given who was supposed to win Prom King, this was an upgrade. The boys who thought their friends had their backs and would vote seriously for them were kicking at the ground and at chairs. Troy pointed to them.

"What's going on?"

"Everyone wants a night with Prom Queen," Emma said. "At Prom, boys will fight to go home with her, even if she already has a date. Usually, it's the Prom King who gets lucky."

"I guess tonight it'll be the jester."

"Yeah," Jake smiled before he heard what Troy said and frowned, "Not funny."

"Pretty funny," Emma said and wrapped an arm around half of her date for the night. Then she looked to Jake seriously, "You are going to be the one taking her home tonight, right?"

"She won't leave with anyone else, I promise," Jake nodded his head. "Well, maybe Noah… OW!"

Jake rubbed his chest where Emma had punched him, "I was kidding. Anyways, it's not like Noah's going to do anything."

"Gia's comfortable with you," Emma said. "She was excited for tonight because she would be with you."

"I was kidding," Jake muttered. He looked down at his chest, "Now dad's going to ask about that one, too…"

The song ended and another, faster paced song began. Noah hurried off the stage and over to his friends. Gia followed. She walked over to Jake and smiled as he took her back in his arms.

Noah took off his crown and handed it to Jake, "You keep it. I don't want it."

"Aw, c'mon," Jake said, but took the crown anyways, "You won it fair and square. It's not your fault these punks don't know how democracy works."

Noah frowned and shook his head, "Does it look like I _want_ to be Prom King?"

"You'd rather be king of the snack table," Emma chuckled. She gently grabbed Noah's arm, "I'll join you."

Troy rolled his eyes. With no one left for him to dance with, he went back to his table. He didn't mind being alone for a bit. It was only fair Noah got some time alone with their date.

Jake still held Gia softly in his arms and smiled at her. She looked up and then adjusted the crown on his head. He sighed.

"It was fine."

"It was crooked. If you're going to be my King, you should at least wear it right."

"Your King?" Jake asked with a smirk. "Okay, now I really don't want to wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Gia, it's a perfect night," Jake gestured around the room, "I'm with all my friends. Noah won Prom King, which is golden!"

"It was a little funny," Gia chuckled, "Seeing his face when he heard his name."

Jake gave Gia a little, loving squeeze.

"Even better, I have the beautiful Prom Queen in my arms. You know, a part of me never thought this was going to happen."

"You made it happen," Gia said and leaned in to give Jake another kiss, "I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else."

Over at the snack table, Noah stood by the bowl of chips, slowly snacking on them as he talked with Emma about which desserts were best. He had tried them all at this point, and could warn her about the ones that had a strange taste.

"The date squares are really good," he put one on a plate for her then saw her shake her head.

"Dates are the only things I'll never, ever eat."

"Em, this is delicious. Just try a little bite."

"I…"

"C'mon," Noah put the plate closer to her mouth. She swatted it away, and noticed it hit Ms. Chesterfield in the back. Hers and Noah's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm and hurried off before Ms. Chesterfield could turn around. They knew it was just an accident, but it was best they not get caught playing with the food.

They went outside, knowing that was the safest place to hide from the cunning vice-principal. So far, she had always managed to catch her culprit, no matter how much they tried to cover their tracks. Once they were outside, they laughed.

Prom, happily enough, was a good night.


End file.
